


Feeling a little faint?

by SunshineBoy_Felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan is a dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Passing Out, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sickfic, Slight mention of puke, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Bang Chan, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), The ships can be read as platonic or romantic, This is cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but not much at all, enjoy my creation, i made myself cringe, lee felix is sick, overuse of petnames, slight - Freeform, this is to cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy_Felix/pseuds/SunshineBoy_Felix
Summary: Felix gets sick and faints, Minho and Chan takes care of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	Feeling a little faint?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually not a made up one-shot, it actually happened to me not long ago. Lol*-*
> 
> I might’ve changed some of the things, such as how it ended, time and some scenes that didn’t happen. I can’t really remember when I woke or how long it all lasted, but I at least tried.
> 
> I decided to include Woojin in this one, but there will be other one-shots where he isn't apart of the story line. 
> 
> Mentions of puke, but not otherwise specified.
> 
> But,  
> Hope you enjoy! And I would just like to say sum of this is written by one of my friends! (Btw, this is probably really shitty, i’m really tired and i’m trying to improve my skills.)

The first thing Felix’ sleep-dazed mind registered was nausea. It was not the I-ate-to-much kinda nausea, more like the I-think-i’m-gonna-puke-but-i’m-not-sure kinda nausea. His stomach was doing somersaults and twisting itself in the most nauseating ways. His body ached all over. Legs sore from dance practise the previous day, feet probably bruised and red with how hard he danced. He didn’t think he had a fever, he didn’t feel hot, nor did he feel cold.

He groggily opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again when the early sunlight assaulted his eyes. He shifted onto his side, groaning as the ache in his body increased tenfold. He shielded his eyes with hand and looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 10:23 am. It was their day-off, so he wasn’t to worried about sleeping so late. He slowly sat up, running his hand through his hair to try and tame it, but eventually gave up. He looked around his shared room (Since I decided to include Woojin in this, Felix will be rooming with Binnie and Woojin) and saw both Changbin and Woojin’s beds where empty and made.

He heard rustling through the open door that came from the kitchen. He could hear people moving about and chairs scraping against the floor. Probably getting a late breakfast, he thought. He sat still on his bed, contemplating wether or not he should join the others. But before he really could make up his mind, there was a little knock on the door. Looking up Felix saw it was Chan standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. 

“Are you gonna come join us? Woojin made late breakfast.” Chan said, now walking over to the still half-asleep boy on the bed. His face filled with worry when he saw how pale Felix was. “Are you okay, Lix? You look a little pale.”

Chan sat down on the bed and pressed the back of his hand on Felix’ forehead. Felix just hummed and said, “I feel a little nauseous and achy all over.” A little nauseous was an understatement, he just didn’t want to think about how shitty he actually felt.

Chan frowned, pulling his hand back. “You don’t have a fever, did you eat anything bad?” 

Felix just shook his head and leaned forward, his forehead landing in the crook of Chan’s neck. He could smell Chan’s fruity body wash and a slight tint of his cologne. He nuzzled his face as far as it would go into Chan’s neck and let out a content sigh.

Chan smiled, face both filled with concern and fondness. He brought his hand up to card his fingers through the messy ginger locks. They sat there for a moment or two, just basking in each others presence.

“Felix?” He got a muffled hum in response.”I’m gonna go and tell the others you are feeling a bit under the weather. You just get some rest, i’m gonna check on you later, okay Lixie?” 

Felix didn’t respond for some time, Chan thought the boy had fallen back asleep, but before he could think more about that, Felix nodded against his neck. He pulled himself from the warmth that Chan’s body radiated and looked up at his hyung, giving him a tired smile despite just waking up. Chan smiled back before helping Felix lay down again, making sure he was all tucked in before he kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Felix snuggled into his blanket and tried to get comfortable. But as soon as he settled down in a comfortable position, he was hit with a wave of nausea. Felix gagged a little but nothing came up. He held his stomach tightly, trying to will the nausea to go away. He tried to breathe trough the nausea and lay as still as possible.

Tears began to form in his eyes at the intense feeling, slowly falling down his cheeks. He whimpered quietly, curling into a smaller ball than he already was. Eventually the nausea leveled down into a more manageble feeling. He took a deep breathe before drying his cheeks with his sweater-paws and tried to get comfortable again, he didn’t have to wait long before sleep took him and he feel into a restless sleep.

-

When he woke up again, it was to someone carding their fingers through his hair gently. He hummed and nuzzled his head into the thigh of the person sitting on his bed. A chuckle was heard from above him. Felix lifted his head and opened his eyes, only to quickly close them again when he was hit with a wave of dizziness. 

He whimpered softly and smushed his head into the thigh again, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

The hand in his hair came to a stop, now just resting on top if his soft locks.

“Are you okay, Lix?” Felix heard a voice that sounded like Minho's, ask. Oh, so it was his thigh he was using as a pillow.

“Dizzy,” Came the quiet answer after a moment. The dizziness was starting to subside but the nausea was coming back, stronger this time.

When the dizziness was gone he looked up while rubbing his eyes. He looked over at his hyung, smiling weakly. “Why did you come in here, hyung?” He asked, trying not to cry over the nausea he was feeling. 

Minho looked at Felix with concern in his eyes but a warm smile playing on his lips. “Woojin hyung wanted me to see if you wanted some food. It’s already afternoon.” 

Felix shook his head at the offer. He was afraid if he ate something, he would end up throwing it up again. 

“Please, just a little? For hyung?” The older added with puppy dog eyes.

Felix really wanted to eat to please his hyung, he just didn’t want to throw up, he hated throwing up, but again who doesn’t?

“Do you at least want to come join us on the couch? We were planning on watching a movie and we didn’t want to do it without you.”

At this Felix hesitated. he didn’t know if he would be able to make it to the couch without passing out, but seeing the hopeful look on his hyungs face made him give in. “Fine, i’ll watch a movie with you, but i’m not sure….” He trailed of. He wasn’t the best when it came to asking for help, especially not from his members.

“Not sure…?” Minho prompted gently, knowing very well the younger struggled with asking for help.

“I’m not sure i’ll be able to make it to the living room without help.”

Minho didn’t say anything, just smiled gently while grabbing Felix’ hands. 

He stood up and pulled Felix into a sitting position. When he was sat up, Felix was once again hit with a wave of dizziness. He pulled his hands from Minho’s and laid his head in them, swaying a little where he sat. 

Minho crouched down in front of him, putting his hands on the younger’s shoulders. He whispered small reassurances in his ear, 

“Just breathe through it, you are doing great. I’m right here. It’ll pass soon. You're okay.”

A few seconds later Felix looked up again and held out his hands. Minho stood up and took the younger’s smaller hands. He gently tugged on them and pulled Felix up. 

Minho put his arms around the aussie’s shoulders and started to slowly aid him out of the room.

The walk from Felix’ room to the living room was a slow one, but eventually they reached the living room.

(Okay, so this isn't how their dorm looks in real life, but.. Yeah-)

The living room was little and only consisted of a two-mans couch and an old armchair. That meant some of the members had to sit on the floor.

Currently, Woojin, Seungmin, I.N and Changbin were sitting on the floor cuddling, (more like laying on each other) on a matress with lots of blankets and pillows. Hyunjin and Jisung were cuddling on the armchair, it was a tight fit, but they made it work. And sitting on the couch were Chan, obviously waiting for them. 

Chan looked up and smiled warmly when Felix and Minho walking over to them. He patted the cushion beside him for Minho to sit down. He complied and gently pulled Felix down to lay half over Minho’s and Chan’s lap. 

Felix snuggled into Chan's chest, gripping the front of his shirt weakly with his small hands. 

He could feel Chan's right arm cradle his head slightly so it wouldn't get sore and his other hand beginning to card through his hair slowly. 

They had already chosen a movie. Seungmin pressed play and Changbin turned off the lights. 

Felix could feel his eyes drop and become heavy with each passing second, and not even 5 minutes into the movie, he was fast asleep. 

-

When Felix woke up the next time he felt worse than before if that was even possible. 

He had a raging headache and nausea was hitting him harder than before. He felt very uncomfortable, but couldn't exactly pinpoint why or what it was.

After waking up a bit more, Felix could hear the soft chatter of his members in the kitchen, preparing for dinner he assumed. He also noticed he was alone on the couch now, a blanket (that probably belonged to Hyunjin but who knows?) was thrown over him and tucked snugly around him, incasing him in a fluffy and warm burrito. (Don't even ask)

The TV was still on, playing a random variety show, illuminating the living room in a gentle glow. All in all the atmosphere was tender and comforting (Keyword being: was). Felix was suddenly hit with the urge to throw up. 

He threw the blanket to the side and bolded to the bathroom with a newfound energy.

He fell down on his knees on the cold bathroom floor and leaned over the toilet bowl. He gagged a couple of times but nothing came up. He sat there for a few minutes, deciding if he should stay and be safe or if he should go out and join the others in the kitchen. Deciding the latter option was much more pleasant, than the former, he slowly rose from his kneeling position, knees a bit sore and red from the strain, and stumbled over to the sink. He looked himself in the mirror, but instead of seeing his reflection he saw every kind of color to ever exist. His breathing grew ragged and he started swaying. 

“Hyungs~!” He tried to yell, but it came out as a mere, slurred whisper.

And just like that, everything went black.

-  
Muffled voices and panicked calls were the next thing he knew. He was lying against something hard and he could feel his whole body buzz, but he couldn’t exactly figure out why. Wait- Weren’t I just about to wash my hands? How did I end up on the floor?, Felix confusedly thought to himself. He could feel someones hand on his cheek, slapping it gently (How do you slap someone gently?).

He tried to tell them to stop, but all that came out was a tired groan. 

“Lixie? Baby, can you hear me? Are you with us?” The voice sounded so close, yet so far away. (Wow,,, how poetic)

He tried opening his eyes, eyelids feeling like literal lead. He opened them for a split second to see it was Chan squatting in front of him with a panicked look on his face, before slipping them closed again. 

“No Felix, open your eyes. Lix, can you open your eyes for hyung?” 

He tried, believe him he really did, it was just so hard. He whimpered slightly, words long gone. He started to shake and cry quietly, emotions all messed up.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Shhh, you’re okay. Shhhhh, hyung’s here, it’s gonna be okay.” A hand caressed his cheek gently. Felix leaned into the comforting and gentle touch like a little kitten, still crying quietly.

“Shouldn’t we get him laying down, hyung?” Felix could hear someone ask from further away. It sounded like Hyunjin, but he couldn’t be sure. All he could focus on, were the cold sweat that was starting to incase his whole body.

He was gently laid down on the cold bathroom floor, shushed quietly when he whined at the cold of the tiles.

There was an annoying buzzing in his ears that made every soud around him muffled and hard to understand. Several pairs of hands were on him, checking him for injuries or holding him on his side on the floor.

“Felix? Felix, baby, can you open your eyes? Please, open your eyes for hyung, baby.” Chan said from beside him.

He whined, but nonetheless tried to open his eyes. After a few moments of struggling they finally opened and he was met with a worried, but very relieved Chan.

“There you are. Good job, you’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you, Sunshine.” Chan cooed when Felix stared up at him through hazy eyes.

Felix felt a hand rubbing his back, only for it to retreat not a moment after, “He’s sweating like crazy, hyung! We need to cool him down!” Someone said urgently from behind Felix. 

Chan gently lifted him from the floor into a sitting position, while Hyunjin took off his damp shirt. He was propped up against Chan’s chest, who held him securely around his waist. 

“Here, hyung.” Felix looked to the side and saw Seungmin holding out a wet washcloth.

Chan only smiled at him before pressing it to Felix’ neck and holding it there. By now Felix’ tears had subsided and he was able to open his eyes fully (when had he closed them?). He saw Hyunjin and Seungmin in front of him, giving him comforting smiles. Behind Hyunjin and Seungmin, standing in the doorframe were the rest of the members except Chan. Changbin was holding a very scared looking Jeongin, the latter having tears in his eyes at seeing his brother in such a state. Jisung were holding Minho’s arm in a death grip, looking quite frightened but smiled reassuringly when he caught Felix’ gaze. 

Felix felt Chan shift behind him taking the washcloth away from his neck. 

Chan secured his grip around Felix’ waist and asked Felix, “Can you stand up, Lix? We’ll take it slow.”

Felix closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded his head. 

Hyunjin came forward and took Felix’ left arm while Chan took his right.

“On the count of three we lift him.” Chan said, looking at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin nodded.

“Ok, 1..2...3!”

They lifted Felix off of the floor and began half dragging, half carrying him to his room. They laid him down on his bed gently.

“Is that fine? All good?”, Chan asked, squatting down next to Felix who nodded, eyes closed on the bed.

It was hard seeing their Felix in such a vulnerable state, almost unbearable. 

Chan grabbed Felix’s hand and started gently caressing it as he looked at him with concern and worry written all over his face. 

“Do you need anything? Some water?”, Chan asked in a low, gentle voice, just wanting to take care of his little brother.

Felix didn’t react at first, still not fully concious, but after a few seconds he shook his head softly. He was still deathly pale, but some redness were beginning to color his cheeks lightly.

Chan, still in the squatting position, looked behind him at Hyunjin, “Could you get him some water, just in case he wants some later?” He asked, almost whispering.

Hyunjin nodded, and went off without another word. 

With Hyunjin gone, Chan could see the other members standing in the doorway or out in the hall, looking worried out of their minds. Chan smiled at them reassuringly, as if trying to say everything was gonna be okay, that Felix was okay now. 

Even with Chan’s reassuring smile, the others still didn’t look convinced. 

“I’m ok-ay, jus’ fain’ed.” Felix mumbled from the bed. Chan turned around and started stroking his hair, only now realising that Felix was running a fever. 

“Lix, baby, you’re burning up!” Chan said worriedly. Hyunjin came in with a glass of water, standing of to the side.

“Been feelin’ a little ‘ick, nothin’ major.” Felix said back lazily, seemingly not having a care in the world.

The others looked at each other with fond, disbelieving gazes. It’s was such a Felix thing to brush things such as sickness off. They each went up to the bed and gave Felix a hug, saying how they were so glad he was okay, Woojin, being the Mamabear he is, threatened that if he pulled something like this again he would, and I quote “Woop your ass”.

Everyone left the room to go and try to save the dinner they had left in a hurry, except one Lee Minho. 

Minho lingered in the doorframe, still looking quite worried. Chan smiled at him and beckoned him over. Minho walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, looking at Felix who were looking back at him through half lidded eyes.  
“Hi, buddy. How’re you doing?” Minho asked gently. Looking down at Felix with fondness.

“ ‘m good, a little ti’ed, bu’ okay.” He said back.

“Wanna get some sleep, Sunshine?” Chan asked, still stroking his hair softly.

Felix nodded sleepily, feeling quite tired now that he thought about it. “Stay?” He asked timidly, a light red dusting along his cheeks. 

The older members didn’t say anything, they simply laid on either side of Felix, incasing him in a warm hold. Minho pulled Felix into his side, letting him use his arm as a pillow. Chan propped his head up on his right elbow, so that he could look down at the two boys he called brothers. 

He looked at Felix’s face and saw he had his eyes open. He smiled warmly at him.

“Go to sleep, aegi. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Chan didn’t give Felix a chance to say anything else, he ran the tip of his finger down the bridge of Felix's nose, just the way he knows he likes. Felix’s eyelids fluttered close in spite of himself, sighing in content.

Chan kept stroking his face softly while he looked over at Minho, who was looking at Felix in adoration. He kept stroking Felix’s face until he was sure he was asleep, calm breaths leaving his mouth in small puffs.

Chan looked at Minho, “Do you want to stay here and have me put some food aside for you?” Minho looked up at his hyung and nodded gratefully, he didn’t want to leave Felix’s side just yet. 

Chan smiled at him, patting his head fondly before standing up, kissing Felix’s forehead and walking out of the room. 

Minho pulled Felix a little closer, making Felix cuddle into him in return.

Minho intertwined their hands together and kissed his forehead, whispering “Hyung loves you.” before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that wraps it up. This is my 2nd one-shot ever, not the best, but hey, I tried. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> You can always come with some recomendations, I would be more than happy to write a little something off of your ideas. 
> 
> Thank you, BYE!!!<3


End file.
